


if the world was ending

by haeteddy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, M/M, its a part two of not the boy he fell in love with, its sad, kinda sad again, not kinda, open end, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeteddy/pseuds/haeteddy
Summary: after breaking up, mark and donghyuck meet again. but under what circumstances?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	if the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi, i honestly didn't even plan on a part 2 of 'not the boy he fell in love with' but i had this idea while driving at night listening to the song 'if the world was ending'. so i had to write this and i know it's a lot of angst again but i hope you enjoy <3  
> also! you don't necessarily have to read the first part if you're new here, but if you wanna you can of course read the first part too :]

“So, do you still miss him?”, Jeno asks while biting into his bread that he prepared seconds ago. And even though Jeno never mentioned a name, Mark immediately knows who Jeno is talking about.

“It’s bearable”, Mark just replies and smiles a little bitterly. It took Mark what felt like years to get at least a little over Donghyuck. The love of his life. He knows that no matter what, Donghyuck will always have that spot in his heart. Like he took some glue and stuck himself to Mark’s heart, but Mark is okay with it. 

Maybe Mark one day will find someone else he can love, but he knows that Donghyuck took something of him that he will never be able to give to someone else.  
Jeno looks at him in question, with a raised eyebrow. “What does that even mean?”, he asks Mark. What does it even mean? Something Mark is asking himself everyday.  
For the first days after their breakup it felt like Mark was slowly vanishing, like when water is being drawn from a lake. Nothing felt right, not even breathing. He felt like without Donghyuck he could only do wrong. And that feeling didn’t leave up until a few months later. It got easier to breathe, to exist. But it never fully stopped hurting. Not even a whole year later. 

“You know, Donghyuck was, and still is the love of my life, I can’t deny it. I gave such a big part of myself to him and it might sound silly but I feel as if no one else will ever be able to have my heart like he did. God, some days I just want to get into my car and drive to him. I wanna ask him if we can start over. But then I remember what made us break up in the first place, it just didn’t work.”, Mark answers and sighs. 

“Sounds like it will take you a long time to get over him”, Jeno concludes and looks Mark into the eyes. His words make Mark sigh even more. 

“I might just never get over him”, are Marks’ next words and Jenos’ eyes grow a little bigger. 

“You think so?”

-“Mhhhm.”

For the first time in a year, Mark said it out loud and it makes the weight on his shoulders feel a lot more heavier than the past few weeks. Even a week after talking to Jeno about this, he is not able to stop thinking about what he said. Will he really never be able to fully get over Donghyuck? 

It’s his phone beeping that pushes him out of his thoughts that have been his accompany for the last week. It’s a message. From Jaemin?? Who is Donghyuck’s childhood friend.  
Why would Jaemin text Mark?

Na Jaemin  
Hey, i know we haven’t talked in ages but… I have something important to tell you.

Mark  
What is it? 

Na Jaemin  
It’s about Donghyuck…

Mark’s heart stops. What happened to Donghyuck? 

Mark  
Donghyuck?? What happened to him???

Na Jaemin  
Nothing happened to him…. but his parents…..

Mark  
Did they…?

Na Jaemin  
A car accident… 

Those words are enough for Mark to get his car keys, he races to put his shoes on and runs outside. Hurriedly he texts Jaemin again while running to his car.

Mark  
Are you with him?

Na Jaemin  
That’s the thing… I am not in town right now

Mark  
I am driving there

Na Jaemin  
Are you sure?

Mark doesn’t reply and jumps into his car. It was their promise. Mark promised Donghyuck. Donghyuck promised Mark. When the world ends, they would still be there for each other. And this might not be the literal world ending, but it sure as hell is Donghyuck’s world ending. His parents always were his biggest supporters, they were always there for him. No matter what he did. He looked up to them so much and Mark feels his heart breaking so much for the boy. At this point, Mark is going so fast but he doesn’t care. Because he has to be there for Donghyuck. He promised him he’d come over if the world was ending. And he needs to keep his promise.

When he finally arrives, he parks half-hearted and jumps out of his car. His feet taking him towards Donghyuck’s door faster than he ever ran before. Probably even faster than someone ever ran before. He doesn’t give himself time to think before he knocks on Donghyuck’s door. 

It feels like an eternity until the door opens. Before him standing a pale white Donghyuck, with bloodshot eyes and a heavily puffed face. “God”, Mark whispers upon seeing Donghyuck and steps forward. Donghyuck looks at him with an unreadable expression. “I promised you if the world was ending I’d come over, right?”, he says to him and he sees Donghyuck’s expression soften. And suddenly the boy bursts into tears while throwing himself into Mark’s arms. In this moment, Mark feels himself coming home. But he also feels his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces for the boy that just lost part of his home.

For a long time, Donghyuck just sobs into Mark’s arms. Mark feels like there is a whole sea stored in Donghyuck’s eyes that is now coming out. And it makes Mark feel so powerless. More than anything he wishes he could take the feelings off of the boy and throw them far away. “Hyuckie….”, Mark tries to say and gets a small sob from the boy. “God, I am so unbelievably sorry.” Donghyuck just sobs again and Mark holds him a little tighter.  
There is nothing worse than seeing someone you adore so much being in pain.

“Please j-just… hold me”, Donghyuck manages to say in between sobs and Marks’ heart breaks all over again.

“Of course, Baby”, he replies, the pet name just slipping out. Mark gulps a little, asking himself if Donghyuck heard him slipping, but there are nothing but sobs coming from the boy. 

The pair stands there for what feels like an eternity and Mark feels so bittersweet. Finally, he has the love of his life in his arms again. But at what cost? The love of his life just lost his entire world. And Mark could only just stand there and watch it happen. Once again he feels so powerless.

When he thinks both of them are going to fall over at any second, he carefully picks up Donghyuck. Not before asking if he was fine with it, though. The boy just nodded to that and now Mark has Donghyuck in his arms. The bittersweet feeling appearing again.

Mark looks at Donghyuck in his arms, he looks so broken like Mark has never seen him before. At a quick pace, Mark carries him into his bedroom and puts him onto the bed. He stands a little awkwardly and looks at the fragile boy.  
“Stay”, Donghyuck just says and Mark obeys. Carefully he puts off his shoes and climbs into the bed. Immediately Donghyuck slings his arms around Mark and puts his head on his chest. It makes Marks heart go at an incredibly fast pace. 

After a long time of Donghyuck still crying into his arms and no words being exchanged, the boy finally falls asleep and Mark tries to organize his racing thoughts. What is going to happen after this? Will they go back to normal? Or does Donghyuck want him there still? 

Somehow Mark must have fallen asleep because when he opens his eyes, it’s already dark outside. Donghyuck is still in his arms. Quickly, Mark focuses his gaze on the boy who is, to his surprise, awake. There is a weird feeling in his stomach and he just looks into the boys eyes for a few seconds.

“Hey..”, Donghyuck whispers and puts his lips into a little pout.

“Hi..”, Mark replies and gives him a very weak smile. Donghyuck’s eyes were still puffy and very glossy from all the crying. But even like that, to Mark he looked unbelievably beautiful. Even more beautiful than the asphalt after it rained and the lights reflecting off of it.

“Before you say anything…”, Mark starts. “-you should know that if you want me to be there for you, I will be by your side. I know we ended things but god, you will always be my number one priority. You will always be the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning, the person I think about when I look at the sun, or the moon, or anything. Shortly said, you will always be the only person I think about. I wish I could take all of this pain from you because you don’t deserve this at all. I want to help you and be there for you, I want to try and help you to make things easier, more bearable. Because I know… this will never be repairable…”.

Donghyuck’s eyes show signs of tears again and Mark shakes his head. “Please don’t cry, baby”, he says and immediately notices he slipped up once again.

“B-baby?”, Donghyuck asks after that and Mark nods.

“If you’re okay with me calling you that…?”, he asks unsure. When Donghyuck nods, his heart jumps and it feels like it could catapult him to the universe. 

“Mark…”, Donghyuck says and looks at him deeply.

“Hmm?”, he hums and Donghyuck gulps softly before he starts speaking.

“I feel so… broken… but I want you to be here, because you feel so right. You make me feel less helpless. If you let me, I want to stay in your arms for longer. I want to have you with me even if we just lay here and say nothing. After all this time, you still mean so much to me and I don’t know what is going to happen to us. But please be there for me right now.”  
The boys’ words make Marks’ heart flutter and break at the same time so he just nods and pulls his arms around the boy tighter.

“Always. Like I promised, if the world was ending, I’d come over”, he replies and hears the boy in his arms sobbing again.


End file.
